In A Father's Eyes
by BloodyWhiteRose
Summary: In a father's eyes, Jasper never really messes up just has lots of accidents. Rated M for the future! Disclaimer for all chatpers: I do not own! The more reviews that are left, the faster the chapters are posted!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jasper stood, wide eyed, and stared at the bloody mess before him. He didn't mean to do it. The family had been hunting. The new vegetarian had wandered off on his own in pursuit of a large deer. The girl had simply came from no where in the woods. Blood ran down from his lips and dripped off his finger tips. He had practically ripped her apart. Her skin wasn't even visible through the blood and guts. "Ca-" Jasper tried to call but couldn't find his voice. He wasn't his father figure, for all intents and purposes.

Carlisle approached the bloody scene with caution. "Jasper," he spoke softly. "It will be alright." The doctor walked up to Jasper slowly. He placed a hand on Jasper's elbow and pulled him backward, away from the horrible accident. Carlisle wasn't disappointed. He understood that this was a mistake, and that it could have happened to anyone. "We'll sort this out, son," he reassured in a gentle voice.

Jasper turned away from the scene and buried his face in Carlisle's white shirt and fisting his hands in the fabric smearing it with blood. "It's always me," The smaller vampire conceded into the shirt. "No one else ever screws up. I am always the one to slip…" He said letting his words fall off of his tongue. He didn't know what to do. He felt like he just kept putting his adoptive family in danger.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around Jasper's shoulders. "This was not your fault," he said, his voice more steady this time. "Believe me, this isn't your fault, Jasper." He wanted Jasper to believe in himself that there was nothing he could have done, and that he wasn't in the wrong.

"Carlisle…I keep putting your existence in Forks at jeopardy. I don't want to be the reason you have to move…" He pulled free from Carlisle's arms and if he could cry, he would have. He turned his back to his father figure. "Goodbye," He said under his breath before dashing off into the woods.

Carlisle felt hurt by Jasper's words. They wounded him deeply. Before he knew what he was doing, the blonde vampire was chasing after Jasper, trying to stop him. Trying take him back to the family he belonged to. Though he had always said that any of them could leave if they wished Carlisle wasn't ready to lose any part of his family, not even the newest member, because of something that was out of their hands.

Jasper stopped short of the little creek that ran in front of him. His eyes glazed over as he bent low to the ground and put his hands in the icy water watching the blood wash from his hands yet the sin of his crime lingering in his flesh. He gripped at the bottom of the creek, fisting his hands in the rocky flooring, and thrashed it off to the side. He screamed out, his frustration and hatred of himself letting itself known.

Carlisle heard the scream that Jasper emitted, and ran for that area. He came upon the creek that the vampire had stopped at and his heart could have broken at the site before him. He approached Jasper again, with deliberate footsteps, and placed a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder. "Jasper..." he said softly. There were no real words he could use to comfort Jasper in this moment in time. Carlisle instead concentrated on making himself feel as forgiving and compassionate as he possibly could. "Please..."

Jasper turned and looked at Carlisle, eyes burning a passionate red instead of their usual honey color. The water from the creek had splashed up from his earlier movements and ran down his cheek from the bottom of his eye. The earth made tear ran his face as a true tear would and crying was exactly what Jasper wished he could do. He dug his fingers into the cold, damp earth beneath his hands as he remained hunched low to the ground and growled low in his throat. He didn't want Carlisle to get hurt because of him, or worse…by him. He just wanted the older vampire to leave him be and go back to his family that loved him.

Carlisle crouched down to Jasper's level and wrapped a strong arm around his shoulders. "Jasper," he whispered. "I need you to come back. Not for the family, but for me." The doctor's voice rang with genuine sincerity. He needed Jasper to come back, because without him a piece of himself would be missing. That was the only selfish thing that he allowed himself in over three hundred years of living.

Jasper felt himself calming from the sincere compassion which rolled off of Carlisle. He could feel the other family members coming to them. He was ashamed of himself. He buried his face in Carlisle's shirt wiping away the creek water tear. He just wanted to scream and tear at his own flesh. He wanted to put himself through the pain that he caused others. The people he killed. Their families. His family… Carlisle. He couldn't forgive himself.

The rest of the family fell upon the scene warily. They knew that Jasper had done something horribly wrong. He reeked of death. Rosalie opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by Esme, who raised her hand. They were all disappointed in him. All except Carlisle. He hugged his adoptive son to him in comfort, trying to convey his feelings. "Let's go home, Jasper," he whispered. "The others will continue hunting. I need you to come with me." He wanted to hear what Jasper had to say, and if he had to turn their home into a confessional then Carlisle would do that for the sake of easing his pain.

Jasper slowly stood, keeping his eyes low. He couldn't chance to look up. He could feel the family members disappointment jumping out of them and dancing across his person. Even little Alice, his love for eternity, sent off jolts of disappointment at him. He jammed his hands in his pockets trying to keep himself calm and unphased by their feelings. He stared at Carlisle, his face reading he would go. He couldn't be out there any longer. Out where he had already done it again. Had taken another human life. He slowly began his walk home, his body stiff the entire way.

Carlisle walked home with Jasper, staying with the slow, human pace that the younger vampire had chosen to walk at. He kept a hand on Jasper's back to assure him that he was still there and willing to listen. After a long and silent walk, they had made it back to the Cullen home. Carlisle opened the door and allowed Jasper to drift passed as he closed the door behind them. The doctor walked into the living room and waited for Jasper to follow, ready to listen whenever Jasper was ready to talk.

Jasper heaved a heavy sigh as he plopped down onto the couch in the living area of the Cullen home. "I can't take it Carlisle," Jasper said admitting defeat. If only his troops of the old days could see him now. He put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. "I am not family. I am just some straggler picked up along the way. All I do is cause my dear Alice pain. And you, Carlisle. You have been nothing but kind to me, welcoming me with open arms. Treating me as family," He stopped himself. He couldn't talk. Even though he had no tears to cry, he felt the familiar lump rise in his throat.

Carlisle sat on the couch next to Jasper and listened. He placed his arm around Jasper again in a loving embrace. He had treated him like family, as he had with all the others, but for some reason that didn't seem accurate. He treated Jasper much more delicately. It wasn't because he was newest to his coven, but something else. Carlisle couldn't find any other way to soothe Jasper than comfort him, and without realizing it, he had pressed his lips to Jasper's forehead that he left exposed.

Jasper shivered at the light touch to his forehead. He was somewhat shocked and scared at the same time. Why had Carlisle done that? Why didn't it bother him? The kiss sent a jolt through his body. His lips were like an electric surge…Alice didn't even have that kind of effect on him. He stared up at his father figure, mouth hanging a bit slack. He wasn't sure when he had fisted his hands back in Carlisle's shirt. He wasn't sure when they had gotten so close. But for some reason, everything was much more obvious to him.

Carlisle smiled at Jasper, wanting him to feel that everything was alright. He stared into his crimson eyes to send a silent message that it would be. He wondered if the gesture had frightened Jasper, or if the message hadn't gone through. "Jasper," he said, cupping the younger vampire's hand in his. "I can't let you go. Don't you understand that?"

"Why?" He asked honestly confused. It would make his life so much more easy and he knew that Carlisle knew that. "It would be easier for you. More convenient as well…You would be safer," He finished as he looked down at Carlisle's hand that embraced his own.

"It wouldn't be easier," Carlisle whispered. "Not for me, anyways." The older vampire now fully knew what he was admitting. He no linger viewed Jasper as a son, but as something much closer. He wanted to tell Jasper what he was feeling. The emotions that were flowing through his body, but the words wouldn't form. He could only hope that Jasper would notice them himself.

Jasper's attention forked. He stared at Carlisle's face curiously as emotions and feelings began to rise. He had felt them before… He had felt them when he first met Alice though they had faded over the years. But for some reason, sitting in front of the man who had helped him through every hard time he encountered, they flared up stronger than ever. Jasper was curious as to which feelings were his and which belonged to his father.

Carlisle took Jasper's curious look as a sign of recognition. He raised his other hand and pressed it to Jasper's cheek. "I never was good at conveying my emotions vocally," he said, almost regretfully.

As if on queue, the rest of the family entered the house. Alice walked over and sat behind Jasper, petting his hand and holding him to her. He released Carlisle and wrapped his arms around the little pixie-ish vampire as she coddled him. He couldn't stop looking back at his father though. Esme kissed the top of Jasper's head with a smile he knew to be fake.

"It's all right. The problem has been taken care of," She said. Jasper couldn't' take all the hate in the room that practically vibrated off of the family. He buried his face in Alice's chest and closed his eyes trying to focus on something happier.

Carlisle sighed, trying to seem as though everything was fine. He knew to watch his thoughts around Edward, and decided to take this opportunity to go upstairs and change. The pants he hand on were soaked from the shin down from the creek. The doctor was a little disappointed in himself. Why was it he couldn't bring himself to say what he knew was true?

Weeks passed and the family slowly began to not shun the younger of the boys. Jasper went back to his silent, cautious ways. A light knock sounded on Carlisle's office door.

"Dr. Cullen, one of your son's is here to see you," A nurse said from the other side of the door.

Carlisle looked up from his paper work and smiled at the nurse. "Alright, send him in," he said happily. His mood was anything but happy though. The doctor was not angry or upset. He had felt an overwhelming sense of melancholy over the past few weeks.

"Carlisle…." Jasper said in a soft voice as he shut the door. "I don't….feel right," He finished as he finally looked up at his father, his eyes flashing between tawny gold and crimson red. His lips hung open slightly as he stared at his father. He would never admit it, but he was scared.

Carlisle was surprised to see Jasper. He had honestly thought that it was Emmett coming to bother him again. "Jasper," he said. "Sit down here. Tell me what's on your mind." He waved his hand to a comfy chair beside his desk, and Carlisle settled into his swivel chair. He looked deep into Jasper's eyed and noted the crimson edges around the iris. Something had happened again. A twinge of fear ran through Carlisle's mind for a split second. What if he tried to run again? Would he be able to stop him?

Jasper, still slightly out of it, removed his jacket showing the bloody, torn mess that was his shirt and the claw marks that adorned his chest and back. A huge bite mark on his shoulder and a slash down his side, "I….I didn't fight….I promise." Jasper said trying to keep Carlisle from getting mad at him. "I… didn't touch him…" His right arm he couldn't move from a gash that lay open near the bend of his elbow. His left wrist dripped profusely of the crimson liquid.

Carlisle jumped from his seat and straight to Jasper's side. He was horrified. Immediately, Carlisle ripped the remnants of Jasper's shirt off and grabbed his medicine bag and with inhuman speed began cleaning and suturing Jasper's wounds. "Who did this?" he asked, urgently. He was not angry at Jasper, but scared for him.

"I ….I don't know," Jasper said hesitant.

"Dr. Cullen," A nurse called as she knocked on the door unable to see Jasper passed the doctor. "You are wanted in the waiting room."

"I will be there shortly," Carlisle called over his shoulder. After she had shut the door, he finished up his work. "Jasper," he whispered, looking into the young man's eyes. "Tell me who did this to you." His tone was that of concern. He placed a hand on Jasper's cheek to encourage him to tell him what had happened.

"I…I don't know," He repeated. "One moment…I was alone. The next, I heard this ear piercing scream and I was on the ground as you see me now…" He finished as he leaned his head slightly into Carlisle's hand.

Carlisle frowned. There was no lie in what Jasper had told him, but that only troubled him more. Someone was out to get his adoptive son, and it was someone anonymous. The doctor sighed and stood up, putting away his materials. "I want you to stay here with me, until I finish my shift," he told Jasper. "I'll be right back." Carlisle tucked his bag away under the desk and exited the office to address the duty in the waiting room.

Jasper lay back on the examination table and hissed in pain as his back came in contact with the table. He pulled up his pant leg on the right side of his body and looked at the gash all the way down his leg. The horribly stitched wound looked like it was beginning to get infected. Before anyone could see, Jasper pulled the pants leg back down and awaited his father.

Carlisle returned, having taken care of the issue in the waiting room. He looked over Jasper's injured body once again and felt a deep pain in his chest. He hated seeing Jasper hurt. "Sit up," he told him. He wanted to give him a thorough examination to make sure he hadn't missed anything. "Strip down. I'm going to give you a full examination."

"That," He began trying to wrap his arms around his body but unable to do so because of the pain, "That won't be necessary." His mind wandered to his leg. He didn't want Carlisle seeing that wound. He already needed help with the newer ones. The old one would be fine.

"Jasper, I'm not in the mood to deal with stubbornness," Carlisle said sternly. "If you don't strip down now, I will do it for you." He was looking out for Jasper's safety, and would not be deterred from his concerns.

Jasper took off his pants but kept his leg turned away from his father. The last thing Carlisle needed was to see the badly tended leg. He nursed his right arm with his still bleeding left. Staring up at Carlisle, his eyes finally going back to the gold they needed to be.

Carlisle looked Jasper over again and set to work. He disinfected the wounds and sutured the ones that needed it, bandaging every one of them with care. When he had thought he finished, he noticed the wound on Jaspers leg. It looked old, and badly stitched, like he had done it himself, and above else, infected. "Jasper, how long have you had this wound?" Carlisle asked, lifting Jasper's leg gingerly.

Jasper hissed in pain. He quickly moved his leg away from Carlisle's touch. It simply hurt too bad to even have him touch any part of the leg. "A-about a month," He said softly. "It's fine. It closed and is going away," he finished.

"It's infected, and needs to be treated," Carlisle said. He couldn't believe this was happening. Didn't Jasper trust him? He was hurt by the lack of connection. He was supposed to be someone that he could come to with his problems. "Why?" he asked. "Why didn't you come to me when this happened?"

"I don't want…to worry you with my problems," Jasper said as he attempted to put his pants back on. He didn't want to worry his father. And also…he didn't want to be nude in the hospital. The cut ran from the middle of his calve all he way up to the side of his bottom. That, he knew for a fact, he did not want shown in the hospital.

Carlisle grabbed the jeans from Jasper's hands and stared at him. "You worry me when you _don't _tell me about your problems," he said, honestly. "And now I'm going to have to reopen that wound, so you will just have to endure it. I am not risking amputation." The doctor reached in a drawer that had a pair of surgical pliers in it and took them from it. "And, no, you don't have a say in this," Carlisle preempted.

Jasper sat down like a good boy. He had never seen Carlisle so determined. Even though Jasper was the quiet Cullen and never really spoke or made much noise, when Carlisle snipped that first stitch and slit the gash back open, Jasper let out a heart stopping blood curdling scream. He fisted his hands in the fabric of his boxers—thank god he got to at least keep those on…for now—and writhed in pain on the examination table. Nurses soon lined up at the door to see what was going on.

Carlisle felt guilty for putting Jasper through this pain, but he knew it had to be done. If it had been left alone much longer, he probably would have had to lose his leg. He tried his best to ignore his son's painful screams as he snipped the uneven stitches one by one. He reached the higher part of Jasper's thigh, finally. "I'm going to have to rip your boxers, since you didn't take them off," he said, before taking the seam in his hands and tearing straight up the side. He would lend him his spare clothes for when he stayed overnight sometimes. He continued to snip at the stitches until he had finally reached the last of them.

Jasper growled through clenched teeth as the stitches were completely cut and removed. He felt bare and naked. A nurse came in with a short soft knock. "Dr. Cullen…."She said unsure and somewhat scared for the boy on the doctors table. "Is there anything we can do to help?" She questioned.

"No, thank you," he said to the nurse. He waited for her to leave and opened the drawer again, this time pulling out a scalpel. He placed it at the highest part of the closing gash and applied pressure, slicing into Jasper's flesh. He dragged it along the wound, reopening it.

Jasper screamed and curled into himself in pain. He crushed his eyes shut so hard the moisture in them actually ran down his cheek like a tear. If he had the ability to cry, he would definitely be right then. "Dad! Stop!" He cried out. He couldn't take it. He dug his nails into his thigh on either side of the wound.

Carlisle dropped the scalpel, and it clattered against the cold floor of the small office. He couldn't stand the screams any longer. "I..." he began. "I'm sorry..." He had caused Jasper so much pain by trying to help him. Could he really say that he was cut out to be a parental figure to him if he had made him scream with such agony?

Jasper lay over on the bed, not caring about his torso wounds, as he held onto his leg and cringed with his jaw clenched. He wanted to tell Carlisle not to be sorry. He knew he was just trying to help. He, however, couldn't wrench his jaw slack for even a moment to speak or he would most likely scream again. He just wanted it to be over.

Carlisle suddenly found himself wishing that anesthesia would work on vampires. He grabbed the disinfectant salve and put on a latex glove. This part would be especially hard on Jasper. He put the tube of medicine to Jasper's now open cut and squirted nearly the whole tube in a line on his wound. Carlisle gave Jasper his hand and tried to be as quick as possible as he packed the salve into the laceration.

Jasper screamed behind his clenched jaw and sealed lips as he squeezed hard onto Carlisle's hand. He had managed to clench his jaw so tight that it actually popped. Another knock sounded on the door. "Carlisle?" Came the wind chime-ish voice. It was Alice. She knew Jasper was in there.

Carlisle drew back from Jasper's scarred body and turned to look at Alice, the pain he felt at what was happening lingered in his eyes. Of course Alice would have seen that Jasper would come here. There was no use in being surprised. "Alice," Carlisle greeted. His voice lacked it's usual happy tone, instead it was replaced with a tone of hurt.

"Alice," Jasper ground out through his teeth. "Go home," Even speaking at this point hurt. "Carlisle…please…hurry and finish." He held his unnecessary breath and put his face against the bed, still clutched to Carlisle's hand.

"But I-" Alice began before Jasper hissed a harsh 'GO!'. She nodded and stepped out of the room. "Keep me updated…please," her eyes were pleading to Carlisle.

Carlisle said, "Of course. I'll come and get you in the waiting room." His daughter closed the door, and he turned back around to Jasper. "I'm going to suture it back up," he told him. "I'll be as quick as I can." He slid his hand out of Jasper's and got the needle and surgical thread ready. Carlisle started at the bottom of the wound, pressing the needle into Jasper's flesh.

"AAAAHHH!" Jasper let out as he pushed his face into the table. Soon, as Carlisle began to make his way up on the wound sealing it, Jasper's flesh began to numb itself. He felt Carlisle near his rear end and he let his hopes get up that he was almost done. He dropped his head back, another almost tear running down his cheek, "Please," He begged. "Are we done?"

Carlisle finished the suture and stepped away. "Yes..." he said softly. "We're done." He went to his desk and pulled from the top drawer a change of clothes, and he brought them to Jasper, setting them beside him on the examination table. "For when you feel fit enough to move," he said. Carlisle was feeling guilty again, the Jasper's screams of pain still ringing in his ears.

"I…I will be fine," Jasper said as he attempted to stand and put on Carlisle's extra change of clothes. Once he was on his feet he realized it was a bad idea and immediately crumbled under the pain. He growled as he tried to hide the pain in his leg by squeezing the cut on his side. Needless to say…it didn't work and he just succeeded in hurting himself further. He had, however, managed to get one of his legs in the pants.

Carlisle came to Jasper's side, holding him up right. He helped the younger vampire get his hurt leg through the pants. "I'll go and get a wheel chair for you until the pain settles," he said. Carlisle had Jasper lean on the table for support as he left the room. Shortly, he came back with a wheel chair in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This is also a roleplay. I forgot to mention that.

BloodyWhiteRose is Jasper.

MissGlycerine is Carlisle.

**Chapter 2**

Jasper growled. "I am NOT Billy Black," he spat at the wheeled chair. "I am not going to ride in that Carlisle…" He said glaring at the device then at his father figure.

Carlisle stared back at Jasper sternly. "I don't care whether you feel humiliated by this, Jasper," he said. "I can't take seeing you in such pain. Now get. In. The wheel chair."

"I'm going to get you for this," Jasper said with a glare at Carlisle. He didn't mean anything by it and didn't intend to keep to his word. He limped, his leg throbbing, over to Carlisle and sat down in the chair hissing as he lifted his leg onto the foot prop. He bit his lip and looked up at Carlisle.

Carlisle ignored Jasper's threat. "You'll thank me later," he said, and wheeled him out of his office and into the waiting room where Alice sat. Alice jumped from her seat and went immediately to Jasper's side. "Oh, Jasper!" she exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Jasper said. He wasn't sure why but he felt angry with the small female. He didn't want her around him. He didn't want her to touch him. When she hugged him he actually flinched. He found himself repulsed by her smell.

"I will be fine, you should go home," He told her. He wanted her out of his view. He could feel her confusion. "I will be home later." He finished.

Alice backed away slowly, nodding, and she turned to the doors to leave. Carlisle watched his son's reactions closely. He seemed different. After Alice left, he turned the wheel chair around and pushed Jasper back into his office. "I think you should stay," Carlisle said. "At least until after my shift is over." He didn't think it was safe for Jasper to be out by himself in his condition. The attacker could come back.

"Carlisle…That nurse is staring at me…"Jasper said trying to cover his arms from what the shirt did not. He looked up at his father trying to escape the woman's accusing eyes. He shivered under her powerful gaze. He felt the accusation coming from her. It seemed like she believed it was Carlisle's fault that Jasper looked as he did.

Carlisle looked up at the nurse who was staring at them. Of course, he knew that some of the staff would be nosy, but the doctor didn't need Edward's gift to know what the nurse was thinking. "Try to ignore her," he said soothingly, placing a gentle hand on Jasper's shoulder, careful of his injuries. When they reached the office, Carlisle shut the door, hoping that it would deter snoopy nurses and interns.

"I can roll myself," He said staring off to the side. He wasn't trying to hurt Carlisle's feelings he just felt helpless and he hated that feeling. He wanted to be able to always do things for himself. He didn't like having to have help. He still refused to make eye contact with his father.

Carlisle sat in his chair at his desk, holding his head in his hands. He felt more useless the more he sat there with Jasper. "Jasper," he began, looking up at the currently crippled Vampire before him. "Why don't you want to let anyone in?" Carlisle felt himself grow more sorrowful as his son refused his help.

Jasper knew the answer to the question asked of him and was able to answer without hesitation. "Because I won't be a liability to anyone, especially you." He turned his attention away from his father and ran his fingers across the bite mark on his shoulder. It had to have been a wolf just by the shape of the mark and of the holes the teeth left.

Carlisle was wounded by Jasper's words. He had never intended for him to feel that way. He got up from his seat and walked over to Jasper, grabbing on to the wheel chair so that he couldn't move away from him. "Please, try to understand me when I say this," he said. "I don't think of you as a liability, Jasper. Liabilities are bound by obligations. I don't think you are obligated to help me. And I don't feel obligated to help you." He looked into Jasper's eyes, hoping that the message went through. "I _want _to help you."

Jasper, unsure of how to do the father son moments, went with what felt right. He went with what he _wanted_ to do. Shaking, he reached his injured arms out and wrapped them around Carlisle's neck, burying his face into the nape of his father's neck, exhaling softly. He hadn't realized how good it would feel to hug his father figure. He needed it.

Carlisle was surprised at first by Jasper's action, but then wrapped his arms around his back. He felt relief sink into his soul as they shared a hug. This was what he wanted, for Jasper to think of him as a comfort that he could come to when he was feeling upset, or angry, or hurt.

Jasper hadn't realized that one of his nails had scrapped across the top of Carlisle's shoulder, nicking the skin. He lifted his head and stared at the spot as blood rushed to the surface and slowly slipped passed the split skin. His nose filled with the sweet scent of the blood as he breathed in. He didn't know what came over him, though he figured it was his past self, as he leaned down and drug the tip of his tongue across the mark. The blood was sweet. He cringed lightly, "I'm…sorry Carlisle." He said as he started to pull away but unsure whether he really wanted to or not.

Carlisle hadn't noticed the cut until Jasper licked it. That was when he felt it. Not the pain from the small cut, but pleasure from what Jasper had done. Suddenly he was afraid of his own feelings. "It's...alright," he whispered. He was shivering for some reason, but he held Jasper close regardless.

Jasper thought about pulling away, but Carlisle's strong arms felt comforting around his body. He pulled himself closer to Carlisle, his wounds stinging from the pressure but he didn't care. Words left Jasper's lips before he knew what he was saying as his lips brushed against Carlisle's pale ear. "Don't let me go."

Carlisle instinctively buried his face in Jasper's shoulder. He knew that what he was feeling was wrong, but he couldn't stop the emotions from surfacing. "Never," he whispered. He never wanted to let go again.

Jasper was hit by a feeling he wasn't sure of. He had never felt anything quite like it. He nuzzled his cheek to the side of Carlisle's head, the smell was intoxicating to him. He fisted his hands in the shoulders of Carlisle's shirt. "What's wrong with me?" He whispered.

Carlisle lifted his head and pulled back a little, still holding onto Jasper. He looked into his eyes for a moment, before saying, "Nothing is wrong with you. Why would you ever think that?" The doctor couldn't bring himself to look away from Jasper's eyes. He found them to be somewhat hypnotizing.

"The thoughts I am having… Something has to be wrong…" He said simply as he averted his eyes, and head, from Carlisle's line of view. He tried to force the thoughts from his mind. Nothing seemed to work. Every time the thought changed, in mere seconds it was back to its original place.

Carlisle raised his hand to Jasper's cheek, turning his face back to him gently. "What thoughts are you having that could make you feel that something is wrong with you?" he said. Carlisle may not have put his specialty in psychiatric healing, but he knew enough about it to know that when you talked to someone about your problem, it made you feel better about it.

Jasper stared into Carlisle's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Those caring eyes, that never showed anything but compassion for Jasper, seemed sad. "I'm sorry," Jasper whispered softly before leaning forward. He hesitated, his nose a mere centimeter from Carlisle's before he pushed forward and gently pressed his swollen, split lips to Carlisle's. Blood smeared between their lips a bit as he pressed them to Carlisle's hard pink lips.

Carlisle could hardly believe what was happening, and yet he found himself liking the kiss that had caught him of guard. The hands that he had on Jasper's back trembled slightly, and parted his lips. The taste of Jasper's blood was sweet to him, and made him only want more contact. However, he held himself back. Carlisle's thoughts toward his adoptive son were far from what they should be, and he felt like he should feel ashamed of them. But could he really be ashamed of them when Jasper was clearly feeling the same?

Jasper was repulsed by himself when Carlisle didn't return the kiss. He quickly pushed away from his father, the wheel chair rolling quickly back to clang against the wall. He put his hand over his mouth and stared at Carlisle, fear in his eyes. Pushing himself from the wheelchair, hissing from the pain, he made his way to the door. Placing his hand on the door handle he spoke frantically, "I-I-I am going to go home… Goodbye father," He said twisting the handle.

Carlisle quickly walked to the door before Jasper could open it and grasped his son's wrist. "No," he whispered. He pulled Jasper away from the door and into his embrace. "Please. Don't leave." He didn't want him to leave yet...He wasn't ready for him to. He had been frozen in his thoughts a few moments earlier, but the time he had lost suddenly caught up with itself and crashed into him. He realized then what his feelings were. The feelings that Carlisle felt towards Jasper were not anything to be ashamed of. He felt love. And love was nothing to feel ashamed of.

Jasper pushed his back against Carlisle trying to hide himself. He just wanted to disappear. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he wanted to be selfish. He put his arms over Carlisle's around his waist and squeezed his hand lightly. He loved his father and he knew it…but how much love was too much for someone you saw as Jasper saw Carlisle?

Carlisle sighed into Jasper's shoulder and squeezed his hand back. "I didn't mean for you to feel uncomfortable," he whispered. He kissed the side of Jasper's neck, trying to convey his emotions in a tangible way. "But the things I feel for you…I want you to know them."

Jasper chuckled lightly, "Carlisle," He spoke softly. "I knew them the moment you felt them. Remember," He said turning his head to look up at Carlisle's face. He forgot how mesmerizing the others eyes could be. He couldn't seem to stop his hand from moving up and touched the side of Carlisle's face. His scratched, scarred, and somewhat still bloody hand look gnarled next to Carlisle's perfection.

Carlisle smiled, placing a hand on top of Jasper's. "I know," he said. "But I would rather express them openly than have to pretend they don't exist." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jasper's, taking in his sweet scent.

Jasper turned around in Carlisle's embrace and wrapped his arms around his father's torso, fisting his hands in the back of Carlisle's shirt. He pulled away from the kiss reluctantly. Carlisle was like an unholy addiction that he just got hooked to. He looked into Carlisle's amber eyes, "Can we really be doing this? Can we really be doing this here?"

Carlisle nuzzled his nose to Jasper's. "It's alright," he whispered. "My shift ended five minute's ago. We can leave, if you'd like." He pulled Jasper closer, careful of his wounds. He brushed his lips against the younger vampire's tenderly.

He wasn't ready to be questioned about the wounds by Esme. Nor was he ready to be scolded about them by his brother's and older sister. Jasper knew that home was the only option at this point. What he and his father were doing was wrong. He pulled back, finally letting his body pull away from Carlisle and stood unevenly, his legs still not wanting to function properly through the large wound. He let his eyes go void, his mind and thoughts sinking back into the furthest most part of his mind. His eyes looked empty. "Let's just go home."

Carlisle looked into Jasper's eyes, trying to find some hint of emotion. He failed. The doctor stepped back, away from his son, averted his eyes to the other side of the room. "Alright..." he said, trying to hide the broken tone that tried to come through in his voice. Carlisle couldn't help the feeling of despair that bubbled up inside him.

Jasper nodded to his father and turned his back to him as he exited the room silently. As he always did. He was always the "suffer in silence" type. He tried his hardest not to put any weight on his injured leg, failing in his endeavors as he limped toward the exit. A nurse tried to offer her assistance but he shrugged her off as he usually did.

Carlisle caught up with Jasper, and took his arm to help him walk, ignoring the complaints. He kept his eyes away straight forward, avoiding the stares they got as they slowly made their way outside. He opened the passenger's side door of his black car, and gently helped Jasper into the vehicle before getting into the car himself.

"I…" Jasper began as he stared out the window of the sleek Mercedes. "I am sorry," He finally spoke to the glass though the words were directed at the person reflected there. He could see Carlisle's face as he drove the luxury vehicle. He gently put his hand over the long gash on his leg and repeated himself once more. "I am sorry."

Carlisle couldn't stand it. He was tired of Jasper apologizing for things that were not his fault. He pulled over on the side of the road without warning and turned the car off, leaning back against his seat. "What are you sorry for?" Carlisle asked. "There is nothing to be sorry for, Jasper."

"I am sorry…" He began unsure of himself all of a sudden. " For not telling you," He eased the words out as if each one was decorated with thousands of small razor blades waiting to shred his lips and tongue from merely uttering them. "I am sorry for keeping it from you…" He couldn't turn his eyes away from the glass. No. That wasn't it. He could look away from the car window. He could look at the back seat. He could look out the front of the car. He just couldn't turn his eyes to look at Carlisle.

Carlisle looked up at Jasper, only to have his eyes fall upon the back of his head. "Jasper," he whispered. "It's alright. You were afraid of how I would react, and I understand. But your wounds are well on their way to being healed. All I ask is that you don't keep something like this from me anymore." But that wasn't what he wanted to say. He wanted to ask Jasper so many things at this moment. Why he had kissed him if there were no feelings behind it? Why he had acted the way he did afterward?

Jasper nodded. He couldn't take the pain that was coming from his father. He gritted his teeth tight trying to sit through it but he just couldn't handle it. "I will see you at home." Gritting through the pain, Jasper pushed the door of the vehicle open and leapt from its confines, dashing out into the wilderness. He nearly screamed from the pain that rushed up his body from his leg. He could feel the stitches threatening to rip through the flesh and out of his body, yet still he pressed on, deeper into the depths of the woods.

Carlisle jumped out of the car and yelled after his son. "Jasper!" he screamed. The thought of Jasper hurting himself further sent a chill straight to his heart. Then a worse scenario played in his head. What if Jasper encountered the assailant from earlier? That was all the motivation Carlisle needed to chase after the younger vampire. It didn't take much to catch up with him.

"I am so USELESS!" Jasper growled out as he punched the large oak in front of him further splitting the skin of his already torn hand. Blood smeared across the edgy bark. Jasper's thoughts were running rampant in his mind. Why did he do nothing but cause people grief? Was it even worth salvaging him from the war remains those many years ago? He punched the tree again, getting bark wedged in the open wound on his knuckles. Pain was good for him. Pain was what he deserved.

Carlisle found Jasper, his fist was buried in the trunk of a mighty oak, blood dripping from the splintered wood. "Jasper," he said softly, coming up behind him. "Stop this...you're hurting yourself..." The doctor placed his hands on Jasper's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down.

"It's nothing short of what is deserved…" Jasper said rearing back and laying his fist into the tree again successfully blasting a whole into the middle of it. A large shard imbedded itself between Jasper's first and middle knuckles. He pulled his hand back and looked at the blood dripping down his pale flesh passed the large sliver of wood.

Carlisle's grip tightened around Jasper's shoulders and he turned him around with more force than he ever had to use with him. "Jasper! You don't deserve to suffer!" he half yelled. "There is no reason for you to do this to yourself! Please! I'm begging you to stop! If not for yourself, then for me! Stop hurting yourself!" His voice broke halfway through, making his authority sound more like desperation.

Carlisle's plea seemed to bring Jasper out of whatever state of daze he was in. He scrunched his eyes shut. He couldn't think of what to say. "I…I am sorry," He said once again. He let his hands fall to his sides as he gazed into Carlisle's worried eyes. It was as if in that moment, it wasn't his strange ability that had let him know, but Carlisle's eyes, that he was cared for. It was Carlisle's eyes that showed the true love he felt. He just stood there, unsure what to do.

Carlisle gently pulled Jasper away from the splintered tree, and to the ground in a sitting position. He sat down next to him and looked at his hand, noting the large shard of tree stuck in his hand. "Jasper, I'm not angry," he whispered. "I'm worried about you. I want you to be happy, not miserable...But the selfish part of that is I want us both to be happy. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

Jasper slowly shook his head. There were so many emotions bouncing around, he wasn't sure which ones were coming from him and which ones were coming from Carlisle. He watched as Carlisle stared at his hand. For some reason…he felt the need to have the piece of wood out immediately. He reached up, passed Carlisle's hands which were on his and smeared in blood, and wrapped his fingers around the protruding timber. With an awful stripping noise, he wrenched the wood from his knuckles and hissed.

Carlisle winced at the sound of the shard being yanked from Jasper's hand and immediately enclosed the wounded hand with his. With a sigh, he looked into the forest, afraid to meet Jasper's stare. "Perhaps," he began. "I shouldn't even be talking to you about this. My feelings are only making things worse." He looked down at Jasper's injured hand to see if there were any small splinters left behind from the larger sliver. He could see non at the moment, but Carlisle would have to further inspect the wound later.

"I don't mean to be such a problem. I try to take myself out of the problem and everything about you draws me back in…. My mind is screaming at me to get up and walk away…and yet here I stay…" He stared at his bloody hand, the knuckles revealing themselves passed the torn muscles. "I try to help…and only make things worse."

Carlisle finally willed himself to look at Jasper's face. "You aren't a problem," he said. "At least, I don't think of you as a problem. If you were such a problem for me, I wouldn't feel compelled to love you at all. If you were a problem I would _want_ you to leave. I would _want_ you to feel guilty. But you aren't a problem, and I never want you to feel hurt, or alone, or miserable."

Jasper felt the growing urge to hug the man before him once more. He didn't care what resolve he had in himself to relieve his makeshift family of the problem that was Jasper Hale. He bit his bottom lip and leaned forward, claiming his father's neck with his arms. He buried his face in the crook of Carlisle's neck and shook as if he were crying. He held fast to Carlisle. He didn't want to let go.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around the younger vampire, putting one hand on his back and the other at the back of his head. This was the type of thing that he had been hoping for. A chance to somehow be a comfort to Jasper. Carlisle held Jasper close to him for what seemed to be hours.

Jasper finally pulls away from Carlisle and gives what seems to be an awkward chuckle. "Sorry…I got blood on your shirt," He said as he motioned to the side of Carlisle's shirt. He had had plenty of time to think during the long duration of the hug. Somehow, his mind kept wandering back to what had happened between him and his father in the hospital. He kept thinking of the sugary taste that Carlisle's blood had on the tip of his tongue… He kept thinking about the kiss.

Carlisle smiled at his son, placing a hand on his cheek. "No harm, no foul," he said, casually. Jasper seemed to be in deep thought as he stared at him, and Carlisle couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his head. "If you don't mind my asking," he started. "What are you thinking about?"

Jasper's eyes grew wide as he realized he had been caught thinking about earlier. "Oh, um," he said scratching the back of his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I wasn't thinking about anything important. I definitely wasn't thinking about the taste of blood or a kiss or anything," He said as he laughed nervously. He could have slapped himself. He had practically yelled out everything that was on his mind. Maybe, he thought, just maybe Carlisle wouldn't notice.

Carlisle ticked his head to the side. Could Jasper have been thinking about their earlier experience in the hospital? And the way he was acting so nervous only confirmed what he had thought. "You were thinking...about...the time in the hospital?" Carlisle asked. For some reason, he felt he wanted to know that was what Jasper was thinking about.

"No! Of course not!" Jasper began. "Why would I...Um....be thinking of....that," He said letting his words fall off. He looked away embarrassed. He had been caught while thinking about kissing his father. He knew there had to be something wrong with that. He kneaded on his bottom lips with his teeth, sucking gently to make sure that he didn't break the skin.

Carlisle smiled gently. He decided not to press the subject. If he cornered Jasper, then he would ultimately hurt himself again. And that was when Carlisle realized what Jasper reminded him of. A wild animal. The doctor took the younger vampire's hand and helped him up. "Let's get you home," he said softly.

Jasper smiled softly. "Home," he spoke in a gentle voice. For once, the word felt right on his lips. The fact that he was going there with Carlisle made it that much easier to think about. A thought hit him. He didn't want to go back to the house. He was hesitant in his standing as he thought. He didn't want to see Alice. He didn't want to have to explain everything to her. She was more like an annoying best friend rather than a lover these days. He didn't want to have to put up with her questions right then.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked, noticing his hesitant expression. "What is it?" He was worried that he had said something wrong again. The last thing the older vampire wanted was to upset Jasper. He bent back down to Jasper's level and looked him in the eyes.

Jasper shook his head and gave Carlisle a reassuring smile. "No, it's nothing. Let's go home." He said as he stood and gave Carlisle's hand a squeeze. He didn't know why the man before him was putting in so much effort to comfort him. He didn't, however, actually want to go home. He didn't have to be Alice to know how that was going to go. He decided to walk at a humanly pace, not realizing he hadn't released Carlisle's hand, as he made his way back to the car.

Carlisle smiled warmly as they walked thought the woods back toward the road where he had left the car. It was nice to walk at a slow pace, not having to worry about time. As they walked through the brush, the doctor's spirits began to lift slightly. Maybe life wasn't becoming as hard as he thought it was. They reached the car in five minutes at the pace they were going, and Carlisle helped Jasper into the passenger's seat again, before getting in and cranking it.

Jasper reached over to the complex stereo in the car and pressed the power button and watched it dim till it went black, shutting off. He rolled the window down and let the window rush and hit him in the face. He loved the sound of the wind rushing by the car. It was different from the sound it made while he was running. The metallic vehicle piercing the wind. The air bouncing off of the steel. It relaxed him. He closed his eyes and let the wind take him as he leaned back against the seat.

Carlisle chanced a look over to Jasper and smiled as he saw his face relax to contentment. It was times like this that he really wished he had Edward's gift of telepathy, because he found himself wondering what the younger vampire was thinking about. Within minutes, they made it to the Cullen home. Carlisle stepped out of the car and over to the other side. "Do you need any help?" he asked politely. "Or do you think you can manage?"

"I think I can manage it," Jasper said easing himself out of the car. The walk he and Carlisle had taken back to the car earlier had helped him walk out most of the initial pain in his leg though he still limped every few steps he took. He walked inside the house and it began.

"OH MY GOD! JAZZY ARE YOU OKAY?" Alice began before a waterfall of questions slid from her lips.

"Please just let me be," Jasper said passing her by trying to ignore the hurt pulsating from her. It mirrored how he had felt earlier when she had pushed so much disappointment towards him. He walked into his room and shut his door.

Alice looked confused and hurt. "I was only trying to help..." she said softly, mostly to herself. Carlisle placed a reassuring hand on his daughter's shoulder. "It's alright, Alice. He's just had a rough day," he said. "Jasper needs some time to himself." Almost immediately, he felt guilty. Here he was trying to comfort his daughter when the man she loved was hurt and emotional, while he was harboring feelings for him. Carlisle felt like a traitor.

Jasper sat in his room and looked over the gapping wound in his hand. It didn't really hurt anymore, and was nothing like the pain in his leg, but nonetheless the blood was going to drive him crazy. He grabbed one of his old shirts and wrapped it carelessly around the wound before sitting down at his desk and staring out the window.

Carlisle let Alice float to the kitchen before walking up the stairs himself. He just wanted to lay down on his bed and close his eyes. However, his train of thought crashed when he passed Jasper's room on his way to his own. The smell of blood reminded him that Jasper was still hurt, and without thinking he knocked on the door gently.

Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Alice," He began letting his words fall off. "Please just go away." He crossed his arms over the mahogany wood of the desk and placed his forehead on his arms as he tried to ignore the person on the other side of the door. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his siblings, especially not Alice.

Carlisle opened the door slowly, peeking inside to see Jasper slumped over his desk. "It's me," he said softly. "I came to see about your hand." He kept his voice low, so as not to attract the attention of the other occupants of the house. Carlisle stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, and waiting by the door for acknowledgement.

Jasper turned to his father and raised his hand slightly so that he could see his makeshift bandage. "All taken care of. Nothing for you to worry about," He said simply with a half smile crossing his face. He moved his hair out of his face with his good hand before turning back around to stare out the window at a mother deer with a faun. He smiled at the creatures as the mother tried to teach the child what to eat. "It's like you and me…You are always having to guide me…"

Carlisle walked over to the window and gazed out at the animals, a smile creeping onto his features. He had never thought about it like that, but he was like a guide in a way. Then he was reminded of his life as a human. In a way, Carlisle had been guiding people all his life. There was nothing else that he really knew. But he knew that he enjoyed helping people. It gave him a sense of pride. With Jasper, the feeling was a little different. Not pride, but happiness. Carlisle was happy to help Jasper when he needed it. "You're not as helpless....as you think you are," he whispered comfortingly.

Jasper turned to speak. He hadn't actually paid attention to Carlisle as he crossed the room and was surprised to see him somewhat hovering over him. "What makes you say that?" He questioned as he stared up at Carlisle's face. "You know what…" He began with a chuckle. "On second thought, I don't want to know." He waved his bandaged hand as if to shoo the question away from the two.

Carlisle smiled and was about to say something when Jasper's badly bandaged hand caught his attention again. He reached out and grabbed his wrist, holding it still. "Sorry," he apologized. "But this is going to bother me all day if you don't let me bandage it properly."

"Go for it Dr. Cullen," He said with a smile before turning back to the window. He knew, if he wanted to, he could simply mess with Carlisle's feelings and make him not want to bandage the hand but eventually Carlisle would walk away and then realize what had just happened and Jasper would get in trouble. Best let him do as he pleased when it didn't really hurt anybody. Jasper chuckled at his own thoughts, a genuine smile spreading across his face.

Carlisle unwrapped the hand gently, taking care not to snag the fabric of the shirt on any of the stitches around that area. Once he had discarded the shirt, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a roll of gauze. "Before you ask, yes, I do carry this with me everywhere," he said. For now, the wound just needed to be covered. He would make sure Jasper applied anti-bacterial cream to it later. Carlisle bandaged the hand up quickly, making it tight, but comfortable, and let Jasper's hand go to admire the finished result.

"Perfect," Jasper said flexing his hand against the bandaging. "Feels like I could go punch a tree," He finished with a smile on his face. Sure it may not have been a good idea to joke about something that happened not to long ago but Jasper didn't care. He did what he wanted.

Carlisle frowned slightly at Jasper's choice of words. "Let's spare the trees for a while, okay?" he said. The doctor pocketed the gauze and turned to walk out of the room. There was no need for him to further invade Jasper's privacy. He had done what he meant to do, and now he was looking forward to a mock nap.

"Wait!" Jasper said before he ever realized he had spoken. "Um...stay with me? I mean...if you want," He said suddenly feeling awkward. He turned back around and stared back out the window. He hadn't realized the deer and faun had run back into the woods...or Emmett had found them.

Carlisle turned around. Had he heard correctly? Had Jasper actually asked him to stay with him? "Sure, I can do that" he said, finally. The doctor sat down on a couch. "Is...there something you wanted to talk about?" he asked, curious as to why Jasper wanted him to stay.

Jasper shook his head. "No," He spoke softly. "I just don't want to be alone." There were three reasons he didn't want to be alone. One, he knew the moment Carlisle left Alice would be in there asking questions. Two, he really didn't want to be alone. And three, there was something about Carlisle that just comforted him.

The doctor stared for a moment, unsure of what to say. Jasper had refused to have Alice as company, but seemed to prefer his for some reason. Carlisle leaned back against the couch, remembering his need to relax. He slid down on the sofa, and leaned back onto the seat cushions, closing his eyes.

Jasper watched Carlisle for a few moments, debating on what to do. He slowly stood up and locked the door knowing how curious his family was. Alice probably already knew what had happened today so she didn't bother him. He slowly walked over to his father and sat beside him on the couch. He couldn't get the earlier activities out of his mind. The kiss just kept coming back. He leaned over, putting his hand on Carlisle's chest and his cheek against his hand. He didn't look up at Carlisle because he himself was somewhat embarrassed.

Carlisle looked down, feeling Jasper placing his hand and cheek to his chest. If the vampire's heart could beat, his would be hammering. He didn't want to ruin the moment, and so he sat still, though he was certain that his emotions were giving him away.

Jasper lightly gripped Carlisle's shirt and turned and buried his face in the crook of his neck. He loved the way his body fit against Carlisle's though he would never have admitted to that out loud. He tried to push his body closer to Carlisle's as if to hide himself.

Carlisle looked down at Jasper again, this time curiously. It seemed that Jasper was trying to get closer. The motive was still unclear to the doctor, but he couldn't help but think it was cute. He slowly and carefully lifted his arms, wrapping them loosely around the younger vampire.

Jasper took in the smell of his father. The smooth skin of his neck against his face was an amazing feeling that Jasper never wanted to give up. He wasn't sure why, he parted his lips slightly and kissed the tender yet stone like skin of Carlisle's neck. "Thank you," He whispered against Carlisle's skin.

Carlisle settled his chin on Jasper's head, not putting any pressure on it. "For what?" he whispered. "I haven't done anything." He stared off to the other side of the room, wondering to himself what had gotten into Jasper lately. Was this Jasper's way of finally letting him inside his personal bubble?

Jasper sat up and looked Carlisle in the face. He looked like a small child who wasn't sure if they were going to get in trouble. His hand still rested on Carlisle's chest. "For caring," He said not sure if those were the right words or not though they felt the best placed.

Carlisle looked into Jasper's eyes and felt happiness swell within him. "You're welcome," he said, letting a smile grace his features. For some reason, the doctor couldn't look away from Jasper's eyes.

Jasper felt his face slipping further and further down. He didn't know what he was doing. It was as if he didn't have control over his own body though he didn't fight it. He kept his eyes locked on Carlisle's. He paused, hesitant, unsure whether or not he should continue. His faced hovered over Carlisle's. Their noses brushed passed one another as their lips nearly touched before Jasper halted his movements as if frozen. He was afraid to continue though somewhere in his mind wanted the connection they had had earlier in the hospital room.

Carlisle was frozen for what seemed an eternity. After a few moments of staring intensely into Jasper's eyes, their faces just a lips distance from each other, the older vampire's thought process returned to it's original functioning quality. Without further delay, Carlisle leaned forward just enough to close the distance between them. His icy lips met Jasper's, and this somehow felt right to him. There was no guilt weighing him down.

Jasper found himself greedily wanting more. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Carlisle's neck and pulled himself closer to the blond vampire. He loved the way Carlisle felt pressed against his full lips. He loved the way Carlisle tasted on his tongue as he traced the tip of it across his bottom lip. He loved the way Carlisle's body felt against his. Most of all…He loved how it didn't feel wrong.

Carlisle's lips parted in reaction to Jasper's tongue running along his lip, allowing his tongue entry. His hands found their way to lock around his back, holding the young vampire tightly against him. There didn't seem to be a problem in existence for him at the moment, as long as he was spending that moment with Jasper.

Jasper straddled Carlisle's hips so the kiss wouldn't be so strained as he tasted the cavern of his father's mouth. He cupped Carlisle's face as he towered over him slightly from their current position. A knock sounded on the door. It was heavy. Jasper knew who it was before they spoke. "Hey Jasper," Came Emmett's voice from the other side of the door.

Jasper broke the kiss only for a moment to speak. "Go away!"He called out. "I am not in the mood to talk to anyone!" With that said he put his mouth back over Carlisle's.

Carlisle's head was spinning. The kiss which had seemed innocent enough had quickly become a heated one. Another loud knock sounded on the door, breaking through his mental barrier. "If you don't let me in, I'll break your door again," Emmett said roughly.

Jasper growled as he reluctantly pulled back from Carlisle though not attempting to move. "What do you want?" He yelled at the door, his agitation not hidden in the least. "And if you break that door down I swear I will make your life miserable!"

Carlisle stared up at Jasper, not in the least surprised at his aggression. Emmett could be very difficult when he wanted to be. "Alright! Sheesh!" He heard Emmett say from the other side of the door. "I was just checkin' on you." He heard Emmett's footsteps walk down the hall to his own room , before hearing a door open and shut. Carlisle sighed, relieved that they hadn't been discovered in such a position.

Jasper turned his eyes back to Carlisle's with a sigh. "I will apologize to him later," He said. He thought the mood was surely broken, though he felt himself wanting to kiss Carlisle again as he gazed into his father's caring eyes. He bit his bottom lip, kneading it in thought, as he debated. He wasn't sure if he should. What if Carlisle denied him…

Carlisle looked up into Jasper's eyes, smiling warmly. He slid one hand from behind Jasper's back and up to his face, brushing his cheek with his thumb. He wasn't sure if they should continue their kiss, but he didn't want the contact to be lost.

Jasper finally released his lip from between his teeth as he spoke, "Have I….Don't something wrong?" He questioned as he looked down at his hands that now rested on Carlisle's stomach. He, for the first time in his vampiric existence, felt shy.

Carlisle shook his head, "No. You've done nothing wrong." He lifted Jasper's face to look at him. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. The doctor was still nervous about how Jasper felt about this. He hoped that the young vampire wasn't just sparing his feelings.

Jasper began to slowly move his hands up Carlisle's chest as he pressed his lips more against Carlisle's. He wanted to feel Carlisle's hands on him and immediately knew something was wrong with him but he didn't care. He timidly reached up and took Carlisle's hand and placed it on his chest, slowing the kiss a bit as to gauge his father's reaction.

Carlisle shivered as his hand came into contact with Jasper's chest. He deepened the kiss, and slid his cold, pale hand down Jasper's chest, and to his side, pulling him closer. He wanted his body pressed against him again. His emotions were fluttering now, much like the butterflies in his stomach. He found that over all other things, he was feeling joyful.

Jasper conceded to movements and pushed his chest against Carlisle's. He couldn't stop the small moan that came from deep in his throat as Carlisle's hand brushed a sensitive spot on his stomach before moving to his hip. He sucked gently on Carlisle's bottom lip.

Carlisle tightened his grip on Jasper's hips, his urge to feel his pressed against his body still not sated. The doctor moaned slightly as Jasper sucked on his bottom lip, and felt himself begin to grow aroused. The thought was a little frightening and new to him. In all his years of life, he had never been attracted to another male, or at least not with this kind of intensity.

Jasper rolled his hips against Carlisle's, feeling his father growing aroused and pressing against him. He ran his hands underneath Carlisle's shirt and roamed the smooth skin it housed, his actions spurred on by the moan his father elicited.

Carlisle held back another moan, and his back arched a bit. He let his hands slip under Jasper's shirt as well, moving his hands to his back, lightly caressing his skin with his fingertips. His hands, the hands that were expertly still when performing vital operations, began trembling.

Jasper drug his nails down Carlisle's pale chest leaving pink whelps in their wake. He loved the way Carlisle's hands felt on his body. He needed more contact. His skin was burning for his touch. He broke the kiss and pressed his lips to Carlisle's ear as he whispered, huskily, "C-Carlisle…touch me…" He couldn't believe what he had said though that didn't mean he meant it any less.

The doctor responded to Jasper's request immediately, laying his hands down onto the scarred skin of his back. He rubbed his hands along his son's back gently, but firmly, being sure not to put too much pressure on his wounds. Carlisle put his lips to Jasper's shoulder, kissing it tenderly.

Jasper tipped his head back giving his father full access to his neck. His lips felt amazing against his skin. Quickly, Jasper unfastened his shirt and let it hang open because it felt like, even for the vampire, it was growing relatively hot in the room. He slid his shirt off. Thank god for the speed vampires heal at when treated properly. All the wounds had grown together in the healing process though still new and still very red. They wouldn't get in the way of anything Jasper tried to do.

Without much thought Carlisle placed his hands on Jasper's shoulders and, in a swift movement, pinned his son to the couch cushions with gentle strength. He kissed his way down Jasper's neck, to his chest. Through the light smell of anti-biotic cream and surgical gauze, Carlisle could smell the stronger scent of the young vampire beneath him. He couldn't believe how good he smelled. Why had he never noticed before?

Jasper arched up against Carlisle. His touches sent shivers down Jasper's body. Alice didn't even have the same effect on him as Carlisle did. The blond vampire was still between his legs but in a better position. When Jasper arched up to get closer to Carlisle, while he kissed his chest, he grinded his own growing erection against his father's.

Carlisle moaned softly into Jasper's chest as he kissed it, mentally reminding himself not to be too loud. He slid his hands up Jasper's arms to his hands, lacing his fingers in one and cupping the injured one. He left a trail of kisses across his chest until his mouth found Jasper's left nipple.

Jasper bit his lip knowing his moan would be too loud. "Christ Carlisle," He moaned out softly as his erection strained against the pants Carlisle had loaned him from the hospital. His drug his nails up Carlisle's back before they made their way to twist in his blond locks.

Carlisle had taken his hand from Jasper's injured hand and slid it down Jasper's chest as he flitted his tongue out to the sensitive flesh his lips were brushing. His hand found the waist of the pants Jasper was wearing, and his nimble fingers unbuttoned them, and started unzipping them. He reached up with the same hand and began unbuttoning his shirt. Carlisle was beginning to feel a drastic temperature change.

Jasper moved Carlisle off of him gently as he sat up. He couldn't take the slow pace Carlisle was moving. His body was burning for the blonde hair vampire. He finished the job of his pants, lifting his leg gently and pulling the pants off. He was suddenly self conscious of his naked, scarred body. He lay back, his eyes locked, quivering, on Carlisle's. He scanned his father's visible chest and loved the way the silken skin looked in the light from the window. The only way for Carlisle to have looked more beautiful if the sun was gleaming through the window. His legs were shut from embarrassment about his body.

Carlisle shrugged his shirt off his shoulders and looked over Jasper's body. He felt a shiver run down his spine. He placed his hands on Jasper's legs, careful of the recently stitched one. The doctor could see how shy he was about his body, and he wanted him to feel more comfortable. He ran his hands up Jasper's legs and to his thighs with feather light touches.

Jasper bit his lip and slowly spread his legs so that Carlisle could lean forward. He gave his father full reign of his body. He loved the feather light touches that graced his skin. He loved the smell of their scents bleeding in the friction.

Carlisle leaned in to kiss Jasper on the lips, letting his hands wander further up to his hips. He ran his tongue along Jasper's bottom lip, in a request for entry, and reached down with his right hand to unbutton his own pants which were feeling more and more restraining by the second.

Jasper opened his mouth with the purpose to allow entry but changed in his mind. Instead, he slipped his lips apart and pulled Carlisle's tongue into his mouth, sucking on it softly. He wrapped his arms around Carlisle's body and dug his nails into his back trying to pull him down to him. He wanted to feel Carlisle's body against his so bad.

Just before he was able to push his pants down over his hips, Carlisle's body was pulled down on top of Jasper's, their torsos meeting. He moaned into Jasper's mouth. He wasn't being as discreet as he wanted, but at this point the doctor found it nearly impossible.

Jasper slowly slid his mouth off of Carlisle's before leaning up gently. He pressed his lips to Carlisle's ear again and breathed out huskily, "T-take me….Carlisle…" After he finished speaking he traced Carlisle's ear with his tongue before pulling the lobe into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue and teeth.

Carlisle let out a shuddering sigh. His hands were shaking again. He leaned up a fraction and pushed his pants and boxers the rest of the way down, and kicked them off. The older vampire's arousal was quite apparent, and he ached to be pressed his body to Jasper's again.

Jasper's erection ached for attention as he watched his father strip the rest of the way. He licked his bottom lip at the sight of Carlisle's hardened cock. Slowly, without realizing it, Jasper slid his hand down his own torso wrapping his hand around his own throbbing member slowly moving his hand up and down the length moaning softly.

Carlisle watched Jasper with a hungry expression. He leaned in to kiss Jasper shortly before putting two fingers to the young vampire's lips, pushing them past them and into his mouth, and his other hand on top of the hand Jasper was using to stroke himself. Carlisle managed to shoo Jasper's hand away from his cock and he began to stroke it rhythmically, rubbing his thumb over the tip occasionally.

Jasper moaned against Carlisle's fingers and pushed his hips up against the older vampire's hand. The younger vampire sucked greedily on the two digits in his mouth, swirling his tongue around and between them, occasionally flicking his tongue over the tips of the chilly fingers.

Carlisle felt himself growing closer and closer to climax with each an every little thing Jasper did. His actions, the sound of his uneven breath, the wetness of his tongue. Everything was sending Carlisle over the edge. When he thought his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them from Jasper's mouth and placed them at his entrance, gently pushing against it. The doctor had stopped stroking Jasper's erection and instead placed the hand on his hip to keep him from wriggling too much.

Jasper gasped as he felt the intrusion in his backside. He tried to push himself further onto Carlisle's fingers but found himself held in place. He moaned softly, "Oh...Please...More..." He was trying not to be too loud. He sucked on his own bottom lip as he watched Carlisle.

Carlisle felt himself melt on the inside at the sound of Jasper's begging. He slowly pushed his fingers past the tight ring of muscles, trying to relax them a little. His own unneeded breath was becoming more and more ragged from holding himself back. His member ached to be taken care of.

Jasper tipped his head back and groaned in his chest. Carlisle's fingers felt amazing. He slipped one of his feet in between Carlisle's legs and, using the top of his foot, gently rubbed it against Carlisle's balls making its way to the tip of his cock. "Fuck me Carlisle...You want it, too..." he moaned his words once again.

A moan from deep within Carlisle's chest made itself known, and he knew he couldn't hold back anymore. Complying with Jasper's request, the doctor moved the younger vampire's legs to either side of his hips and positioned himself at Jasper's entrance, taking his fingers out of him. He looked up into Jasper's eyes for a moment as if to ask permission. Seeing the want that lingered in his eyes was good enough for Carlisle. He began to inch his cock inside of him, holding both of Jasper's hips with his hands.

Jasper gritted his teeth as Carlisle sheathed his entire cock in his body. Carlisle was a bit bigger than Jasper had originally thought. The pain began to give way as a moan sounded from Jasper's lips. He pushed his body against his father, pushing Carlisle in deeper.

Carlisle's hands shook again from their place on Jasper's hips. He could barely believe that this was happening. He rocked his hips slowly at first, taking pleasure in the small moans that each thrust elicited from the vampire beneath him, mixing with the sound of his own. He began to build up a pace, gradually increasing it.

"Fuck!" Jasper yelled as he gripped the couch, not even trying to be quiet anymore. The feelings that washed over him were too strong to contain. He wrapped his legs around Carlisle's waist to give him a better angle. Jasper moaned out loudly again as the shift had Carlisle slamming into his prostate. His toes curled and he writhed beneath his father's eyes.

Upon hearing Jasper's loudness, Carlisle couldn't restrain his moans anymore. With each thrust he moaned out loudly. His hands tightened on Jasper's hips and pulled him closer to meet his thrusts. "Oh, God!" he moaned out. His climax was close. Carlisle could feel it drawing near with every second.

The sound of Carlisle's husky voice moaning out did him in. "C-Carlisle...I am going to come..." Jasper moaned out as he took his neglected cock in his hands and began to pump it at the speed of Carlisle's thrusting.

Hearing that one phrase was all it took to send Carlisle into ecstasy. With a few forceful thrusts, the older vampire spilled his seed inside of Jasper, moaning out his name.

Jasper arched his back at the feel of the heat inside of him suddenly. With one final stroke of his hand, Jasper came on his stomach and Carlisle's as well. He went limp against the couch, his breathing uneven. He chanced a look into his father's face, afraid of the disgust he thought he might find.

Carlisle collapsed on top of Jasper, his chest heaving from the effort put forth. He gazed into Jasper's eyes and smiled. The doctor kissed the young vampire on the lips gently, savoring the feel of his lips for a moment before pulling back. "I didn't...hurt you did I?" he asked, tentatively.

Jasper smiled and wrapped his arms around his father's neck and nuzzled his nose into his shoulder whispering, "The only way you could hurt me is to leave me…" He shifted his body and slowly slid his ass off of Carlisle's length before pulling his body back against his father.

Carlisle enclosed his arms around Jasper's body, hugging him closer. "I would never leave you..." he whispered, kissing him on the side of his head. That was one thing that he could promise without a doubt.

**Author's note: Okay so yeah give us credit okay. We did most of this once our parents had kicked us off the computers in the wee hours of the morning and we weren't ready to stop so most of this rp was done through texts. Any ways, the more reviews we get the faster the chapters go up!**


End file.
